Nightmares
by Purple InuYasha Girl
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome get 'intimate' and then she is kidnapped! With one final showdown to decide who lives and who dies, the new couple may find that they're in over their heads.Kikyo lovers may hate me for this. Lemon is only implied.
1. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

"DIE NARAKU!!" Kagome yelled as she released her sacred arrow straight at the demon. With a smirk, he turned towards her and caught the arrow in his hand.

"You're sacred arrows won't have any affect on me!" He broke the arrow with one hand and grabbed Kagome's throat with the other. She choked and dropped her bow as she was lifted off the ground. She coughed and gasped, but Naraku's grip only tightened as his smirk widened. "You will die now!"

"No…. no…" Kagome rolled over under her sleeping bag, the material catching around her legs and making her unable to move. "No…. Naraku….." Sweat covered her face and neck as she slept on, oblivious to all around her except for the nightmare.

Kagome saw InuYasha standing off to the side holding Kikyo's hand as he watched her and Naraku. His face appeared expressionless as he watched Naraku kill her. "No…InuYasha…" Kagome reached for him, but he was out of her grasp. Tears began to fill her eyes as Kikyo's voice filled her ears.

"He has chosen me. There is no place here for you. There never was! Now die!" Suddenly, it was Kikyo who was clutching Kagome's throat, with InuYasha standing just behind her.

"No…K-Kikyo…." Kagome gasped, "Inu-In-InuYasha!!" Kagome choked out.

"Inu…Ya…sha…." Kagome mumbled in her sleep. "InuYasha!!" Kagome awoke with a start, sitting up suddenly, startling a sleeping Shippo.

"Kagome…What's wrong?" The young kitsune asked drowsily. He rubbed his eyes, and laid his head back down on her pillow, falling back asleep just as quickly as he had been awoken. Kagome sat up, panting and clutching her face. After a few moments she looked around the small camp to see Miroku and Sango asleep with Kirara on the other side of the campfire. She glanced around again, looking for the comforting sight of InuYasha, only to see that he wasn't there.

'Oh InuYasha…' Kagome thought as she looked up at the sky, the lingering effects of the nightmare making her wide awake. She stared at the full moon for a moment before noticing something slide into and out of her vision. 'Kikyo's soul collectors…' She thought as she untangled herself from her sleeping bag. She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, as she ran from the campsite, following the white creature to Kikyo. 'InuYasha must be with her…' She thought as she hurried after the soul collector.


	2. InuYasha's Feelings

**Rated M/T for implied lemon.** OK! Now, this is my first fan fiction, so please, review and such! Flamers and such are welcome, but if you don't like it, please tell me why so that I can find out what I have to change to make it better. Also, I hate Kikyo. That's all there is to it. In my opinion, she needs to die and stay dead. nods so there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other of the characters related with the T.V. show InuYasha.**

**InuYasha's Feelings **

"-you saying?" Kagome heard a voice ahead. It had to be Kikyo's voice.

"Kikyo…" Kagome's suspicion's were confirmed as she heard InuYasha's voice. Instinctively, she hid behind the closest tree to listen in. "I'm sorry. But I've chosen Kagome. Kikyo… You're dead. You really shouldn't be here anyways. If it hadn't been for that demon, and for your soul collectors, then you wouldn't even be back! Please, you have to believe me…"

"And what? Die?! InuYasha…I thought you loved me…" Kikyo's voice was filled such sorrow, Kagome felt sorry for her.

"I did. Kikyo, I loved you fifty years ago. But now, I love Kagome." There was a swish of leaves and Kagome heard a defiant whisper before the sound of something coming closer to her. She froze immediately, unsure what to do.

Kikyo stopped beside the tree that Kagome was hiding behind. There was sadness in her eyes as she looked at Kagome. She turned away and continued on, her soul collectors following her into the darkness of the trees.

Kagome stood there for a minute longer, looking after Kikyo and her soul collectors. 'InuYasha chose me?' She thought, 'He chose me…' Kagome stepped out from behind the tree, looking at InuYasha with tears welling in her eyes. At the moment, his back was to her as he looked up at the full moon; but as soon as Kagome stepped from behind the tree, his ears twitched and he turned to face her.

"Kagome? What- How long have you been there?" InuYasha turned towards her fully, and she could see the worry in his eyes, but at the moment she didn't really care. He had chosen her over Kikyo, nothing could ruin this moment now.

"InuYasha…You…You-" She took a step closer, her eyes never leaving his face, and his eyes never leaving hers. She took another step, and then another; until she was only two steps away from InuYasha.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" InuYasha could see the tears in her eyes now, and he could smell something on her that he hadn't been able to smell before…What was it? He couldn't quite figure it out…

"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome practically fell into InuYasha's arms, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, InuYasha, the one who she had fallen in love wit; the one she had feared would never return her feelings…

"Ka-Kagome?" InuYasha wrapped his arms around her as well, holding her close to him, fearing the worst. "You're not injured are you? What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up into InuYasha's face, "You… and Kikyo…I-" She suddenly realized just how awkward the situation actually was, and she blushed.

"Kagome, you over heard me and Kikyo?" Well, that was one way for her to find out…

"I…Well, yeah…" She looked away from his eyes, only to have his hand guide her face back to face his. While still holding her chin, InuYasha brought his lips down onto hers, into a kiss so passionate; he was even lost in it for the moment. When they pulled away, he searched his eyes, looking for the slightest sign that she shared his feelings… and he was overjoyed to see her eyes sparkling. "InuYasha…" Kagome only hugged him tighter.

"Kagome?! InuYasha?!" Miroku's voice exploded from the dark and silent forest, echoing around them. "Kagome? InuYasha? Where are you?!" He sounded frantic.

"Kagome?!" Now it was Shippo's voice, "Kagome, where are you?!"

"InuYasha! Kagome!" Sango's voice joined the others'. A loud growl followed the female's voice: Kirara.

Kagome looked up into InuYasha's eyes before pulling out of his grasp completely. InuYasha folded his arms as Kagome called out to their friends, "Sango! Miroku! We're over here." Miroku and Sango both ran in, followed closely by Shippo on Kirara's back.

"Kagome! Are you and InuYasha alright? We woke up, and you were both gone…" Sango looked from one to the other, worry showing in her eyes.

"We're fine." Kagome said as she looked back over her shoulder at InuYasha, whose face held its usual uncaring scowl. "We didn't mean to worry you guys. I'm sorry…"

Miroku sighed, then yawned. "Ok let's head back then…I'm still tired." With another yawn, Miroku started to lead the way back to the campfire. Sango glanced between her friends again before following Miroku and Kirara.

Kagome followed for a few steps before she felt InuYasha slip his hand into hers. With a small smile on his face, he led her back to the campfire holding her hand in his.

They had fallen behind slightly, and when they had gotten back, everyone was already asleep. Kagome released InuYasha's hand and walked around the fire, sitting down on her sleeping bag and looking across the fire at InuYasha. She smiled and lay down, getting into her sleeping bag once more to fall asleep.

InuYasha looked at his friends, being sure that they were all asleep before walking around the fire to sit beside Kagome. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead before withdrawing to lean against a nearby tree to sleep, himself. Now that he knew Kagome shared his feelings, things between them might smooth over more…maybe she wouldn't use her 'sit' command as often. Maybe.


	3. Before

**Rated M/T for implied lemon.** OK! Now, this is my first fan fiction, so please, review and such! Flamers and such are welcome, but if you don't like it, please tell me why so that I can find out what I have to change to make it better. Also, I hate Kikyo. That's all there is to it. In my opinion, she needs to die and stay dead. nods so there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other of the characters related with the T.V. show InuYasha.**

**Before **

"InuYasha…Wake-up." Kagome nudged his arm softly. "Come on InuYasha…" She looked around at their still sleeping friends, then kneeled down to his side. "InuYasha…" Kagome kissed him softly on his lips only to feel him wrap his arms around her and pull her onto his lap. When she pushed away from him, rather unwillingly, she let out a soft laugh. "No InuYasha… not here." She turned to be sure that the others were still sleeping as she tried halfheartedly to get out of his lap.

"Why not here? Do you not want them to know about us? They're going to find out eventually." InuYasha held onto Kagome for only a moment longer before letting her and standing up beside her.

"I know… but…" Kagome just didn't want them to know for her own reasons.

"Well, come on then." InuYasha scooped Kagome up into his arms so fast that she didn't have time to react. In one swift movement they were off the ground and in the air, InuYasha's powerful legs propelling them on towards the forest. Kagome didn't speak during this time, but rather enjoyed the time in his arms. Almost as quickly as he had started, InuYasha stopped and let Kagome down; right beside a hot spring. In that same moment, his hands were on her, pulling her closer to him, pulling her lips onto his and enveloping her in a kiss full of his love and passion. For only her. Then Kagome's hands were on him, her hands trailing his smooth muscles through the cloth of his kimono. His tight abs…his chest muscles… his arm muscles… his neck muscles… His smooth, silvery hair… all the way up to his soft, fluffy dog ears which were perched on the top of his head. Kagome's thumb found the base of his ears and she rubbed them lightly, causing InuYasha to break away from their kiss and moan softly. "Oh, Kagome…" He moaned her name ever so softly. This only encouraged her. Then his lips were back on hers, his hands pulling hers away from his ears and down his body once more. Then he broke away, his head moving beside hers so only she could hear the words that were whispered, "Kagome… I need you… I need to know that you share the same feelings that I feel for you. Kagome, I-" But he was cut off by Kagome's own voice.

"InuYasha, I love you. I need you, too." Her voice was full of passion.

"Kagome… will you become my mate?" InuYasha meant it. He didn't want any other woman to share the remainder of his life with.

"You… You mean-?" Kagome pulled away and looked into his eyes. There was nothing but love there. Then, she nodded. "Yes, InuYasha. I will become your mate!" Once more she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. This kiss was short lived however as InuYasha felt Kagome begin to tug at his kimono. Her hands found the ties that were holding it together and undid them, allowing the outer portion to fall to the ground as she fumbled for the ties to the inner portion.

At the same time, InuYasha leaned back, sitting down on the ground and pulling Kagome with him. She was in his lap once more, still trying to undo the ties that held the inner portion of his kimono to his body. InuYasha started to pull at Kagome's skirt, sliding it down off of her thighs, then her feet, only to find that she had already kicked off her shoes and socks. Next she pulled away and pulled her shirt over her head and was back on him, kissing him passionately.


	4. After

**Rated M/T for implied lemon.** OK! Now, this is my first fan fiction, so please, review and such! Flamers and such are welcome, but if you don't like it, please tell me why so that I can find out what I have to change to make it better. Also, I hate Kikyo. That's all there is to it. In my opinion, she needs to die and stay dead. nods so there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other of the characters related with the T.V. show InuYasha.**

**After **

"Oh…InuYasha…" Kagome's breath was coming in gasps. What they had just done… She had never actually meant it to happen. She had of course had her own fantasies, but she hadn't actually thought she… they… would do that.

"My Kagome…" InuYasha rolled on top of Kagome, his skin against hers, and lightly kissed her lips. "Kagome, you still wish to be my mate forever, don't you?" She of course nodded. "Good." A smile came to InuYasha's face as he leaned over and nuzzled the base of her neck softly. "My Kagome…" she heard him say right before he bit her. It didn't even hurt, but it still surprised her.

"InuYasha?" Kagome tried to get up, but she found that his lips were on her again, kissing the spot where he had bit her, and working his way up her neck to kiss her face and lips lightly. Kagome kissed him back, and looked up into his eyes as he smiled down on her. She smiled back up at him, but then started and sat up, startling him and causing him to fall off of her and backwards. "The others!" She exclaimed as she stood up, looking around for her clothes and quickly locating them beneath InuYasha's. "They've got to be worrying about us! Oh no… What are we going to say?!" She hurried into her undergarments and then put on her blouse and skirt. She dusted herself off, though it was unnecessary. The hot spring was surrounded only by rocks, so there was no dust or dirt, just smooth stones and steam, which wafted through the air, blurring everything around them and making it seem like they were in a dream. "InuYasha, get dressed!" Kagome sounded hysterical as she threw his clothes at him.

InuYasha only smiled. There was no way he could be annoyed with her now, not after that… She had been a virgin, but now, she was his. Only his. Nobody else's… Only his. The sound of that, even in his own head was enough to heighten his mood even further as he obeyed her and got dressed quickly, grabbing Tetsusiaga and turning towards her, only to see her looking frantic.

"Oh! What are we going to tell them?! We can't just say that we… well, you know. Oh, that pervert Miroku will probably figure it out though!" Kagome worried aloud to InuYasha.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell them that we went back to your time for a bit."

"But why would I go back to my time so soon? That won't work!" Kagome looked like she was ready to pull her own hair out. This alarmed InuYasha.

"Kagome… Calm down. You could say that you went to talk to your mother about something or something like that. Come on, I doubt they'll pry. You're too innocent." He winked at her as he swooped her off her feet and propelled them into the air, making a quick mental note of the hot spring's location.


	5. Frantic Shippo

**Rated M/T for implied lemon.** OK! Now, this is my first fan fiction, so please, review and such! Flamers and such are welcome, but if you don't like it, please tell me why so that I can find out what I have to change to make it better. Also, I hate Kikyo. That's all there is to it. In my opinion, she needs to die and stay dead. nods so there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other of the characters related with the T.V. show InuYasha.**

**Frantic Shippo **

"Oh, Where's Kagome?!" A young Shippo asked frantically. Kagome was always near, but now she was gone! "Where is she?! Where is she?!" He'd been asking the same thing all morning since he had gotten up, waking Sango and Miroku, of course, to whine and complain about Kagome's absence.

"InuYasha is gone too," Sango had said for the one hundredth time, "I'm sure they're together and on their way back." Miroku laughed to himself. It started out as a soft sort of chuckle, but soon grew to a roaring laugh. "Miroku… Are you alright?" Sango looked at him with worry, but he soon slowed his laughing, though he didn't stop completely. She cocked an eyebrow as he continued to chuckle, trying to hide it in his sleeve and failing horribly.

'Together I'm sure.' the monk thought with a smile to himself, 'but on their way back I'm not so sure. Kagome's bag is still here, so I'm sure she didn't go back to her time. Not to mention they were both acting strangely last night…' Another chuckle escaped his lips, causing another look from Sango to come his way, but he couldn't help it. "I'm fine, dear Sango, really. No need to worry…" 'about me, that is. You might want to worry about Kagome's innocence though… There's no telling what her and InuYasha are-' His thoughts were cut off though, by InuYasha and Kagome landing close by.

"Hmm? What are you all so worried about?" InuYasha said after a quick sniff of the air. He could smell Sango's and Shippo's worry.

"Kagome! You're back!" The young kitsune jumped up into Kagome's open arms.

"I wasn't gone that long was I?" She asked as she gave InuYasha a sideways glance. "I just went back to my time to talk to my mom, that's all. I'm sorry if I made you all worry." She hugged Shippo tightly and let him down again.

"No, but I was still worried. You didn't say anything before you left, and when I got up you were just gone! I was afraid that something might have happened to you…" Shippo looked up at InuYasha, "But at least you were there InuYasha! You kept Kagome safe, didn't you?"

"Yeah, sure." InuYasha crossed his arms and sat down against the nearby tree, looking at Miroku, who seemed to be all smiles. "What's wrong with you, Miroku?" He asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." The still smiling monk said cheerfully. 'Sure you were.' He couldn't help thinking.

"Hmpf. Ok then, lets get going. We have to continue the search for the shards of the sacred jewel and for Naraku." InuYasha stood up and looked at his friends and his mate. While they were packing up their supplies, he jumped up into the top limbs of the closest tree and watched the progress below him. More or less, he was only watching Kagome. She was so beautiful in this light… InuYasha caught himself staring and gave his head a little shake. He didn't want to appear weak to the others.


	6. Showing Affections

**Rated M/T for implied lemon and language.** OK! Now, this is my first fan fiction, so please, review and such! Flamers and such are welcome, but if you don't like it, please tell me why so that I can find out what I have to change to make it better. Also, I hate Kikyo. That's all there is to it. In my opinion, she needs to die and stay dead. nods so there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other of the characters related with the T.V. show InuYasha.**

**Showing affections**

When everything was packed up, they all set out. InuYasha and Kagome were in the lead with Miroku and Sango following behind with Shippo and Kirara. "Hey, Miroku? Have you noticed anything… different about those two?" Sango looked at the monk, slightly worried.

"Of course, dear Sango. First of all, they're holding hands. That hasn't happened before, at least not often. And second: They aren't fighting about how long it took to pack everything up today. Usually InuYasha is upset if it takes longer than an hour, but today it took a couple of hours. He hasn't said a single thing about it though…" The monk stopped there and looked at Sango, "Maybe they've finally realized their feelings for each other." He said as he put his arm around Sango's shoulders. "Maybe we should follow suit?"

Sango blushed furiously as she brushed Miroku's hand off of her shoulder. "That's ok, Miroku." But then she found that his hand was in hers, gripping it tightly as he smiled at her. "Miroku…" Sango said a slight blush creeping back into her face. 'At least he isn't stroking my butt…' she thought.

"My dear Sango, we are engaged to marry! We should at least show it." Miroku nodded as if to end the conversation.

Shippo looked between Kagome and InuYasha and Sango and Miroku, then back again. Finally he looked down at Kirara who was walking beside him between the two couple pairs. "Kirara, I don't understand all this mushy-lovey-stuffy. I don't like it." Kirara responded with a small meow of agreement and they all continued on, mostly in silence.


	7. Kidnapped!

**Rated M/T for implied lemon and language.** OK! Now, this is my first fan fiction, so please, review and such! Flamers and such are welcome, but if you don't like it, please tell me why so that I can find out what I have to change to make it better. Also, I hate Kikyo. That's all there is to it. In my opinion, she needs to die and stay dead. nods so there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other of the characters related with the T.V. show InuYasha.**

**Kidnapped**

InuYasha put his arm over Kagome's shoulders as she leaned against him, fast asleep. InuYasha looked over at Miroku and Sango who were also asleep on the other side of the fire. It had been over a month since he and Kagome had become mates, and InuYasha couldn't help but still feel happy about it. Kagome was so perfect, so beautiful, so intelligent… He didn't really know why he hadn't just told her his feelings earlier. With a smile InuYasha closed his eyes, too, and fell asleep, dreaming of him and Kagome together forever.

It seemed as if she had only been asleep for a few minutes, but it was dark outside, so she must have been out for a few hours. Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes, "InuYasha?" She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't outside, but rather in a room. A dark, musty smelling room. "Wha- Where am I? InuYasha? InuYasha!" Kagome looked around the dark room, her eyes finally adjusting to the dark interior. "Uh! The… The jewel! I sense the sacred jewel close by… Oh no! Naraku!" Kagome stood up and felt her way to the door. Much to her displeasure, she couldn't find a door knob. "No… No!" She banged against the door, but it was surrounded by a dark aura, almost demon like. 'Has he put up a barrier?' Kagome wondered silently as she slid down the door and sat with her back to it for a few minutes. After a little while of silent thinking, Kagome thought she heard somebody on the other side of the door. She stood up and stepped back, just as the door opened to reveal Kagura standing there holding a tray of food.

"Here you go." She said, thrusting the tray towards the girl. "Naraku said to keep you alive. Or else he wouldn't have the pleasure of killing InuYasha himself." Kagura sniffed the air slightly and a scowl came to her face. "Ugh. You smell just like that pathetic half demon. Naraku was right then, you did mate with him. Hmm. You two are so pathetic! Falling into his trap like that!" Kagura looked over her shoulder, as if to check that they were alone. "Listen to me, Kagome. You have to get out of here as soon as you can. Kanna and I will lower the barrier tonight when the moon goes down, got it?" Kagome stared at the demon. Was she trying to help her? "Kagome, do you get it?" She set the food down on the ground, standing back up and looking towards the door once more. "The water has a sleep inducer in it. I suggest not drinking it if you don't want to miss your chance." Kagura walked towards the door, closing it behind her. As soon as it shut, Kagome sensed the barrier take effect once more. Did Kagura actually mean to help her? Or was it all another trick by Naraku?

Kagome looked down at the food, if you could call it such. It was merely a slice of bread and a small bowl of cold rice. Kagome dumped the water out on the ground, deciding to give Kagura the benefit of the doubt. 'What else can I do? Sit here and wait for InuYasha to come and find me?' Kagome shook her head and stood up, walking around the perimeter of the room, searching for a window of some sort, which she found on the opposite side of the room. The moon was covered by a thin layer clouds for the moment, but she could tell that it was still high in the sky by the way it shown through the clouds. 'The night's over halfway over at least.' She thought. "Ok, then. Ok, then." Kagome walked around the room once more, looking out the window with each pass. The moon sank little by little until the clouds had finally cleared completely and she could see the half moon shining brightly through the window from wherever she was in the room. 'Damn you, Naraku!' Kagome thought as she stopped by the window and put her hand against it again, only to feel the invisible barrier there.

"Kagome!! Kagome, where are you?!" InuYasha jumped out of the trees, trying to get a better look at the surrounding area. Naraku's aura was easy enough to sense, but it was so far away that it was almost hard to follow. Not to mention the aura of the different demons in the surrounding areas was throwing him off. "Damnit you bastard!" InuYasha yelled angrily, "I'm going to kill you if you hurt Kagome, you hear that Naraku?! I'm going to kill you!"

**Some weeks previously:**

"Kagome, I regret not telling you sooner…" InuYasha started. Guilt showed clearly in his eyes, and for a moment it worried Kagome. What was he going to say? That he didn't love her after all? "It's about you and I being mates… I wish I would have told you before, but I didn't … I don't know why I didn't tell you first."

"What's wrong?" Kagome had sounded worried, but InuYasha's arms around her made her feel somewhat better. Miroku and the others were all asleep, but InuYasha had taken extra precautions just for Kagome, who still didn't want to reveal the fact that she and InuYasha had become mates.

"Well, Kagome… Demons mate for life, there is no denying that. But when demons, including only half demons like myself, place the mate mark on our mate's neck, then that binds us. It binds us in such a way, that if one of us dies, the other follows soon afterwards." InuYasha paused, not for effect, but because he was pondering about how much danger he had always put himself in, just to save Kagome, and the amount of danger she was almost always in. Now they were both in even more danger if anyone ever found out that they were mates. Why hadn't he waited until Naraku was defeated before he made Kagome his mate?!

"InuYasha, I don't care." The seriousness in her tone surprised InuYasha. He had almost expected her to be worried, "If you die, InuYasha, I don't know how I could even go on living without you. Before we were even mates, I always worried about you… I couldn't help it. I kept thinking to myself, 'What if? What if he does die? What would I do then?' InuYasha, I've loved you for so long, and these terrible thoughts kept coming to mind… I couldn't bear to lose you then, and I defiantly can't bear to lose you now." She smiled as she looked up at the shining stars. "InuYasha, tomorrow's the new moon." She had smiled, "What do you say we go back to my time tomorrow? We could get provisions and you could come and pick out some more Ramen."


	8. InuYasha, To The Rescue!

**Rated M/T for implied lemon and language.** OK! Now, this is my first fan fiction, so please, review and such! Flamers and such are welcome, but if you don't like it, please tell me why so that I can find out what I have to change to make it better. Also, I hate Kikyo. That's all there is to it. In my opinion, she needs to die and stay dead. nods so there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other of the characters related with the T.V. show InuYasha.**

**InuYasha, to the rescue!**

**Back to the present:**

InuYasha's scowl didn't leave his face when he saw the castle. Kagome was nearby, he could feel it. He pulled out Tetsusiaga and held it before him, ready to break through the barrier he knew would be surrounding it. Sure enough, there was a resistance and InuYasha immediately brought down the Tetsusiaga as it turned a deep red. It sliced through the barrier like butter and InuYasha didn't stop. He kept running, following the scent of Kagome and Naraku.

'How did that bastard manage to get by us?!' InuYasha thought as he continued to run. 'It was in the middle of the day, and he still managed to kidnap Kagome!' InuYasha sliced through a tree that was unfortunate enough to be in his way and continued on. "Damn you, Naraku!" He yelled as he saw the castle loom before him. "Just you wait, Naraku! I'll kill you if you even think about hurting Kagome!" Just as he had suspected, demons started to pour from the entrance of the castle. All small enough demons, but enough to piss InuYasha off even more, if at all possible. "Get outta' my way!!" InuYasha yelled as he sliced through the demons with his Windscar and continued on. More and more demons poured from the opening until InuYasha was forced to stop, battling the thousands of demons that came at him from all directions. 'Forward' he thought, 'I have to keep moving forward!' He sliced through three more demons when he saw Sango's giant boomerang come flying in front of him, clearing him a path.

"Go, InuYasha! Go save Kagome!!" It was Sango's voice. Then he heard another voice:

"Windtunnel!!" It was Miroku, sucking the demons into his cursed hand.

"Thanks guys!" InuYasha said as he ran into the castle, slicing every demon in his path. He saw Sango's boomerang fly in front of him twice more, cutting through more and more demons, then returning to her hand. Miroku had now abandoned his windtunnel because of Naraku's poisonous insects. He could, instead, hear the clinking of his staff as Miroku sliced through the demons that got too close. He could even hear Shippo's small voice as he used his fox magic to help hold the demons back as best he could. Brave little Shippo… InuYasha might have a word with him when they were done here…

Now he was inside the castle, and InuYasha could smell someone, or something else… it was a familiar smell that he couldn't quite place…It didn't smell like any of Naraku's demons, but he could be wrong. InuYasha was so worried about Kagome; his senses could just be all jumbled up. Then InuYasha stopped… he recognized the scent…

Kohaku!

Kagome looked back out the window. The moon looked as if it was about to set. So, if Kagura was telling the truth, then the barrier around the door would be lifted soon. A small spark of hope lit within her chest. Maybe, just maybe…

A small light by the door caught her attention and Kagome turned to see Kanna standing there, glowing softly. "InuYasha is near… the barrier around the castle has been destroyed." If possible, a small smile appeared on her face, "All barriers have been destroyed." A picture of InuYasha appeared on Kanna's mirror, and Kagome's eyes were drawn towards it. He was battling so many demons… then he was running through a corridor.

"InuYasha…" Kagome felt tears run down her face as she looked into the mirror.

"Forgive me." Kanna said as she bowed her head and disappeared into nothing, the door standing open behind her to reveal Kohaku in her place.

"Kagome! There you are… Kagura told me you were here. Come on, quickly before Naraku notices I'm missing. We have to get you out of here." He rushed forward and grabbed her hand, pulling his weapon out at the same time and throwing it down on the ground. "In case he tries to take over me again" He said as he did so. Then he pulled Kagome along, leading her down different hallways and into different rooms until they reached a large set of double doors. "Wait… This isn't right. Where are we?" Kohaku looked around, trying to distinguish where they were, but he was still at a loss.

Then, Kagura came running up with Kanna following right behind, "Kohaku?" She hissed angrily, "I thought we told you to get Kagome away so she wouldn't have to fight! You do know where you are now, don't you?!" She glanced around quickly and pulled her one of her fans out. "Dance of Blades!" A small swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects was destroyed instantly as an image of Naraku appeared in Kanna's mirror and a small barrier surrounded them. "What were you thinking?!" She hissed again.

"I… I…" Kohaku stuttered, uncertainly. "I thought…. I thought we were… Then I…" Kohaku suddenly stopped, his eyes dimming slightly.

Kanna immediately floated beside him as Kagome gasped, "The jewel! It's become tainted!" She took a step back as Kanna's mirror glowed lightly and Naraku's voice was projected through it.

"Kohaku, come to me!" Naraku's voice sounded irate, and even desperate? "Kohaku! NOW!" Kohaku started to walk, directly to the double doors behind them.

"I'm coming, master." Kohaku said as he pushed the door open slightly and left the barrier, into the room beyond. When the door closed behind him, Kagome turned towards Kagura and Kanna, whos mirror was still glowing.

"He has gone to Naraku… Kagura, hurry! InuYasha is-…Too late…" Kanna turned her head slightly and Kagome felt the barrier around them disappear as InuYasha ran around the corner, slightly out of breath.

"Kagome? Kagome!" InuYasha raised the Tetsusiaga, "Get away from her! Now!"


	9. Poisoned

**Poison**

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck as he hugged her with one arm, the other holding his Tetsusiaga steady. "Oh, InuYasha… Kagura and Kanna… They helped me!" InuYasha made some-what of a skeptical sound and didn't lower his Tetsusiaga. Then, out of nowhere, Kagome began coughing. And not just a small, clearing your throat type of cough, but a full-blown choking type of cough. InuYasha looked down at her, as she continued to cough, harder and harder, until she was gasping for breath. "I… I can't… breath…" She managed to gasp between coughs. Her face was turning a light shade of pink as she continued to cough, still unable to get hardly any breath.

"Kagome… Are you alright? Kagome?" InuYasha didn't really know what to do, and for the moment he had forgotten about Kagura and Kanna.

"Naraku… He did it then? He put the poison in this corridor and tricked us into thinking... Damn you Naraku!" Kagura looked to Kanna who nodded reluctantly. "Great! Then she's going to die!" Kagura threw her fan up angrily as Kagome continued to cough.

"No… She will not die. I will…" Kanna's mirror glowed at her words, drawing part of Kagome into her mirror. "-take part of her soul. The soul must be whole to die…though it can die… in pieces… so I will keep this piece safe as long as I can. But… If Naraku…" Kagura looked at Kanna and nodded. She knew what would happen.

"What… Kagome'll be all right, won't she?" InuYasha was frantic, if Kagome died, so would he! What was he to do?! But Kanna shook her head as InuYasha caught the scent of someone else who was coming. He held the now unconscious Kagome tight in his arms as he looked behind him, only to see his half brother, Sesshomaru, standing there. "Sesshomaru! What do you want? …I don't have time for this now! I've got to defeat Naraku!"

"It seems to me, that you have to deal with your mate, InuYasha." Sesshomaru's face remained blank as ever, "Which puts you out of the fight I guess." Kagura and InuYasha stared at Sesshomaru.


	10. Discovered

**Discovered**

"Ka-Kagome's your mate?!" Kagura said as InuYasha continued to stare at his half brother, "If I'd known that, I would have gotten her out of here before Naraku even had time to think about poisoning her! Now we're all doomed!! Kagome _and_ InuYasha will die! Just great!" At that same moment, a light shown from behind Kagura and a look of pure horror mixed with surprise and even fear twisted her face into a grimace as she clutched at her heart; or where it should have been. "Damn… you… Naraku!" She gasped as she fell in a heap on the ground at Naraku's feet, Kohaku standing just behind him. Something red was glowing and dimming, dimmer and dimmer in his right hand.

"Dear Kagura… You shouldn't have crossed me… and Kanna." Naraku smirked, "You shouldn't have crossed me. You don't want me to kill you too…" Kagura was lying on the ground, her form unmoving and silent.

"You won't… You know… that if you kill me… and Kagura… that your own life… will end sooner… We help… to keep you alive… and you know it… That's why… you won't actually kill us… unless you have to…" A small smirk appeared on her face, "Why do you think… That I've stuck around… you did… give me life… but you will also… take it away…" The smirk was gone, replaced by something that Naraku couldn't quite place. What was even worse was that Kanna was right on the dot so far. How had she found all this out?! She shouldn't know this much! "And now… You will not kill Kagome! I will not allow it!" Kanna's mirror started to glow slightly as a blue light enveloped her and Naraku. Kanna's mirror shown a light blue, and it started to absorb Naraku's soul, piece by piece. He scowled and tried to pull his soul back, unable to do so. Maybe he shouldn't have given her such powers to begin with… now of course it was too late. All he could do was kill her… and Kagura… and kill apart of himself, like InuYasha had done so many times. All his demons… all of them… They had been killed except for these two, because Naraku had worked extra hard to be sure that they would be the strongest. He had even made them stronger than Hakudoshi and the infant, though unknowing at the time. He had recently reabsorbed Hakudoshi and the infant, so that he could regain some of his lost powers.

"Kanna… Stop it!!" Naraku's own face twisted into a grimace now, as he felt his soul being pulled from his body.

"Very well…" Kanna's form suddenly shifted as it was pulled into her own mirror, then, as one, the mirror split, releasing Kanna's and Naraku's spirit at the same time. "Good luck, InuYasha and Kagome." Kanna's voice was thin as it and her spirit dissipated slowly into the air around them. InuYasha was speechless. What could he say? What could he do? Naraku was on his knees breathing hard, Kohaku right behind him, his head bowed slightly.

"Damn you, Kanna! Taking your soul… My soul! You took apart of my soul!!" Naraku looked up at InuYasha to see him holding Kagome in his arms. "At least Kohaku did his part. That poison will kill her, and you! You might have found it more to your liking to become mates after you tried to kill me." The usual smirk was on his face as he got back to his feet, dusting himself off. Then, he spotted Sesshomaru. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru has joined us as well? Very interesting indeed… what will InuYasha do? Try to save Kagome, or try to fight me while she is injured and dieing?" He laughed, knowing it would only make InuYasha more and more upset. And more likely to attack blinded by his anger. Maybe he still had a chance after all…

"Naraku… You bastard!" InuYasha yelled as he looked at the demon before him. "You toy with others' emotions… and you take control of their friends and family… You kidnap Kagome and poison her… then you taunt me! Its just as I thought… You live and thrive only through others' pain and sorrow… You have no real power! You're just a coward!!" InuYasha's Tetsusiaga glowed a deep shade of red now. He had poisoned Kagome… His Kagome… His mate… The only woman he truly loved… Now she was going to die. He was going to be sure that Naraku died first, so that InuYasha could watch. He was going to tear this bastard to pieces! "Naraku!!"

But before InuYasha could do anything Kohaku had a sword, and was shoving it through Naraku's back. "Forget about me, did you?" Said the young boy as he shoved it straight through, leaving a decent sized hole in its wake. Not to mention the blood that covered his arm up to his elbow and down his front. "You will not kill Kagome! Or InuYasha… We will find a way to save her." Kohaku looked toward InuYasha around Naraku as the demon sputtered slightly. "InuYasha, get Kagome out of here! Hurry, before she breathes in much more of the poisonous air here!" Kohaku pulled his sword back to strike Naraku again as InuYasha reluctantly sheathed his Tetsusiaga and picked up Kagome in his arms. The kid was right, after all. He had to get Kagome out of here… Maybe Miroku could do something… anything! Kagome had to live… There was no way that they were going to die so soon!! InuYasha had wanted so much more from their relationship… Pups! He had wanted to have pups with her, but if she was going to die… and he was going to die… It would never happen, obviously.

With the still unconscious Kagome in his arms, InuYasha sprinted past Sesshomaru who drew his own sword and faced Naraku as the demon turned on the young boy. "You betrayed me as well?!" He yelled angrily, advancing on the young boy as his wound healed. "Fine then. I will take your life!" Naraku's hand reached out to the boy who put up his defense, only to see Sesshomaru's sword come through and slice through Naraku's arm, cutting it off in one swift movement. Then he stood between the two, protecting the young boy.

"Kohaku, is it?" Sesshomaru said, not taking his eyes off of Naraku, "Go now. Go with InuYasha and be sure that his mate, Kagome, will be alright." Sesshomaru saw the young boy nod out of the corner of his eye and run off down the hallway after InuYasha, sidestepping Kagura's still motionless form.

"He will not live! I will just make him come back…" 'What is this?! Naraku thought suddenly. 'I… I can't sense the jewel shard… I can't call out to it to control him! What did he-' Naraku gasped as he looked down at his chest. The jewel shard that he had put together… it was gone! "That little brat! He took my jewel-!" Naraku didn't get to finish his statement, for Sesshomaru had plunged his sword directly into Naraku's chest.

"Naraku, your fight is with me now!" Sesshomaru pulled his sword out of Naraku, slicing through his chest as he did so. But Naraku only reformed and stepped back from the dog demon.

"Damn you, Lord Sesshomaru…" Naraku said as he grasped his chest. Without the jewel shards, it was harder for him to reform repeatedly. He had to get it back…But how? "Kagura! Rise!" The wind sorceress did as she was told, her eyes empty. 'It seems she is soulless… Then she won't provide me much good at all!' Kagura's form disappeared, leaving just her bones; only so they, too, could disappear into dust. And so, much to Naraku's distaste, his only option left was to run. So run he did.


	11. The End?

**The End?**

Even with his speed, Lord Sesshomaru was unable to keep up with Naraku through the castle. The half demon knew his way around too well. Lord Sesshomaru followed the half demon at a quick pace, following him down many corridors of different sizes and scents, never losing sight of him. Finally he came to two double doors where Naraku had stopped just on the other side, panting slightly and staring at InuYasha and his friends, all but the small kitsune, Shippo, who must have been with Kagome. "Thanks, Sesshomaru, for chasing out this _rat_." InuYasha looked past the scowling Naraku at his half brother, "But _I_ will be the one to kill him. He poisoned Kagome… He took possession of Kohaku's soul and tortured Sango. He cursed Miroku's entire family… This bastard will die at my hands alone!" At this InuYasha drew his Tetsusiaga. Sango looked close to tears standing beside Miroku and Kirara, her hand on Kohaku's shoulder; who was standing in front of her and holding the jewel shard that had once belonged to Naraku tightly in his hand.

"Very well, little brother." Sesshomaru said as he sheathed his own sword and stepped out of the way. InuYasha did deserve this… after all, what he had said was true. He would kill Naraku. It had been his intention to kill the half demon, of course, but only because he had taken advantage of Sesshomaru's desire to posses the Tetsusiaga and be able to use the Windscar. But now, InuYasha alone could wield the Tetsusiaga, thanks to their father. So Sesshomaru had decided to allow him to have the Tetsusiaga for now… but then he had discovered that he and Kagome were mates. Sesshomaru had no intention of killing either of them now. They might be the last able to save the Inu-clan; which was fading away rather quickly, and had been since their father's reign over the land had ended. Now that he and Kagome were mates, their pups, if they had them, would be last of the clan unless he himself, Lord Sesshomaru, could find a mate worthy. And so, he had made it his own little job to protect Kagome and InuYasha. Secretly of course, meaning that he had to leave Jaken and his precious little Rin alone at certain times.

"Hehh. Hear that, Naraku? I'm going to kill you!" InuYasha stepped forward, only so Naraku could step backwards. "What, are you afraid now? Don't have your precious little demons and incarnations to hide behind?" InuYasha rushed Naraku suddenly, only to be stopped by Naraku's body jerking suddenly. His body stretched and reformed, creating a new form. His true form. A giant spider had replaced Naraku's usual human-like form. They had all seen this form once before, when Naraku had pretended to die in order to bring out the fake celestial maiden, Kaguya. It had worked, of course, and so now Naraku was showing his ugly form once more.

"Do you really think that showing your true form now will help you?! Naraku! We beat your form once before, and then it had a jewel shard in its back! You don't have any jewel shards now, and I have my Tetsusiaga. Prepare to die!" InuYasha jumped into the air, his Tetsusiaga held high above his head as he brought it down, only to be stopped by Naraku's pincers and thrown back into a wall. InuYasha landed on the wall and pushed back off, his sword held in front of him as he sliced through two of Naraku's legs, severing them from his body; leaving nothing more than bloody stumps in his wake. InuYasha then turned to face Naraku as he became unbalanced and fell to one side, still barely standing on his remaining legs. Kikyo's face flitted into InuYasha's vision for a moment and he stopped. Not because he missed her, or because he was doing this for her; but because he could smell her scent. "Kikyo?" InuYasha turned to see the priestess standing behind him, not more than two hundred to three hundred yards away and aiming her drawn bow straight at InuYasha.

Tears streamed down the long dead priestess' face. "InuYasha! You will die for what you did to me! I loved you!" With those words, the priestess released her arrow and InuYasha jumped up to avoid it. The sacred arrow became more powerful as it went, barely grazing InuYasha and Naraku; until it landed on the ground at one of Naraku's feet, seeming to explode into a light of deep purple. The light enveloped part another of Naraku's legs, leaving nothing but a bloody stump to match those that InuYasha had left. At this, Naraku yelled out, not in pain, but in anger. He rushed Kikyo, catching the crying priestess off guard and in his pincers, crushing her in an instant. Her bloodied body hung limp in his jaws, the light fading from her eyes as InuYasha watched,

"Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled as he landed and turned to face her killer. He couldn't think about this now. He had to kill Naraku before his poison killed Kagome. "Windscar!"

InuYasha's attack flew at the demon with such speed, that Naraku didn't even see it coming.

Naraku's screams filled the air.

The same demon that had torn him and Kikyo apart…

Naraku's body was disintegrating.

The same demon that had just killed Kikyo for the second time.

Naraku's screams faded slightly as his body continued to disappear within the Windscar.

The same demon that had just poisoned his Kagome, and doomed them both to death…

He was gone. Naraku was dead. There was nothing more but the memories of the human who had become a half demon by selling his soul to the demons… He was finally gone. And so was Kikyo, her soul finally free to rest in peace.

"Goodbye, Kikyo." InuYasha said as he sheathed his Tetsusiaga and turned towards his friends. Miroku smiled and held up his hand, the one that had contained the windtunnel for so long.

Kohaku smiled and stepped forward, handing InuYasha the jewel shard. "Go, save Kagome. Koga's shards are there too. Kagura had taken them from him earlier, before you all arrived. He tried to save Kagome, but…" Kohaku looked away.

InuYasha nodded, "So wolf breath died?"

"Oh, no! He's alive… unconscious… but alive. He's over there." Kohaku pointed over his shoulder to where Koga was lying on a rock. Kanna wouldn't let Kagura kill him earlier… so she hid him beneath a barrier and took his shards." Kohaku looked slightly embarrassed. "Naraku didn't even know he was there."

"So you have all the shards, but the one in this child's back. Is that right, little brother?" Sesshomaru was no standing behind Kohaku, his hand on the sheath of his sword. In an instant he pulled the sword out and through Kohaku's shoulder. The jewel shard flew out and Sesshomaru caught it as everyone in the area, who was conscious, gasped and stared as Kohaku fell to the ground.

"Sesshomaru! What did you do that for?!" InuYasha's hand was on his Tetsusiaga once again, and tears were flowing freely from Sango's face as she cried out for her brother.

"Look again." Sesshomaru said as he sheathed his sword and threw the jewel shard at InuYasha and turned to walk away.

Kohaku was sitting up, looking at his hands. "I…I'm not dead…" the boy said as he looked up at InuYasha.

Looking after his older half brother, InuYasha smiled. 'He used the Tenseiga to get the jewel shard from Kohaku's body without killing him…' Then he nearly fell over as Sango pushed him aside to get to her younger brother.  
"InuYasha! Go to Kagome!" She said as she threw her arms around Kohaku's neck.

InuYasha nodded and took off to go to his love.


	12. The End

**The End**

InuYasha skidded to a stop beside Shippo who was changing the cloth on Kagome's forehead. "InuYasha! You're finally back! Did you defeat Naraku then?" InuYasha only nodded as he knelt beside Kagome, unable to find his voice to even ask how she was doing. "Kagome isn't doing well…" The young kitsune said as if he could read his mind, "She has a terrible fever that won't let up. And she keeps moving around, as if she's having a seizure or something…" Shippo jumped up onto InuYasha's shoulder, looking uncertainly down at Kagome from above. "What are you going to do, InuYasha? I thought there was no cure… Does this mean that… Kagome is going to die?!" The young kitsune started to cry, falling off of InuYasha's shoulder as he did so, and landing on his butt as he continued to cry. InuYasha leaned over and took the few shards of the jewel that they had managed to collect. He held those together with Naraku's and the jewel shards merged to create the whole Sacred Jewel once more. InuYasha then held it close to his heart, looking down at his Kagome and forgetting everything else. He knew what his wish was now. His wish was that Kagome would be healed… but how would he make the wish?

"You could start by asking me." A voice sounded around InuYasha as he looked up, and noticed that he was inside a room with Kagome at his feet. He kneeled down by Kagome, and only then he noticed that the Jewel was not in his hand. He frantically looked around for it. Without the jewel, how was he going to save Kagome?! "Don't fret… The jewel is right here." The voice spoke once more, and InuYasha finally saw its owner: Midoriko. "I see you know me. Well, we are inside the Shikon No Tama, if that's what you're wondering. This is where you make the wish… if it is of good intention, then it will be purified and the jewel will cease to exist. Then, my soul will finally be able to rest… so tell me, what is your wish?"

"I just want Kagome to be healed… She's been poisoned by Naraku… and there's no cure that we can make. Please, Midoriko, if you can… could you save Kagome? Please!" InuYasha looked to the woman for help. It wasn't often that he looked for help.

"Of course I will cure her." Midoriko stood up and walked towards them. She kneeled down on the other side of Kagome and placed a hand on her forehead. "Goodbye, InuYasha and Kagome."

The room around InuYasha shattered along with Midoriko, and they both disappeared, leaving Kagome in InuYasha's arms. He held her close… so close… He could hear her breathing easily again…So it worked? Midoriko saved Kagome's life? Was she really… Was she really ok?

"InuYasha? Kagome!" Shippo's eyes were still filled with tears when the young kitsune saw them. "The jewel! It-it surrounded you…and you disappeared!!" Shippo jumped up on InuYasha's shoulder and hugged his neck tightly as Sango and Miroku yawned widely. It was only then, that InuYasha noticed that it was night time.

"InuYasha! What happened to you two? You disappeared… Shippo said that you were holding the Sacred Jewel when he last saw you…" Miroku stood up and walked over to the couple as Kagome opened her eyes. "Oh, Kagome… You're awake? How do you feel?"  
"Back off, Miroku!" InuYasha said as Kagome sat up in his arms, "Give her some room to breath! Kagome…"

"InuYasha… Is…What happened? I remember Midoriko talking to me… and telling me about the jewel. Its gone, she said it was gone. That you used it to save my life. Is it true?" InuYasha nodded, "But then that means, that you won't be able to become full demon!" Kagome threw her arms around InuYasha's neck, "Oh, InuYasha… I'm so sorry, you can't become a full demon now because of me."  
"Shut up. Don't you even think about apologizing to me. I don't want to hear it, got that?" InuYasha put his own arms around her as Sango and Miroku watched on. Shippo yawned, now that most of the excitement was over, he was so tired… "Kagome, I'm just happy that you're all right. I was so worried for you I didn't know what to think…or what to do…"

"Oh! Midoriko told me one more thing…InuYasha, my father's still alive!" InuYasha blinked at this. It was so off-topic…. "She also told me that I'm-…InuYasha, I'm going to have a baby!"

"WHAT?!?!?" Shippo was startled awake along with Kohaku as InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku all gasped at this statement.

"Whaz-da-maddar?" Shippo said as he looked around, afraid that something important might have happened while he was asleep. But poor Shippo, everyone ignored him.

"You-You're pregnant?! Kagome… Oh my…" Sango blushed deeply as she grabbed Miroku's hand and started to drag him away, picking Shippo up as he went to be sure that they could have some privacy. "Come on you lecherous monk!" She said, still blushing furiously as Miroku fought against her.

"No! Sango! Stop!" Miroku struggled until Sango slapped him across the face and continued to drag him away.

"Kagome… You mean…that night when…when we…" InuYasha looked at Kagome, and for a moment she was slightly afraid that he might reject her; but she nodded. "You're having one of my pups?! That- Kagome, I can't believe it!!" InuYasha threw his arms around her once more and hugged her tightly.


	13. Some Unfinished Business

**Some Unfinished Business**

Oh, you all hate me for this, am I right? You thought it was one more chapter… Nope! Sorry! - But guess what? I'm making a sequel!! Yep! I decided that I didn't want to put the–OOPS!! Almost told you! Nope! Not telling! You'll just have to wait and read it. So please, review on this story and answer me this: ((And I did ask you in a previous chapter, but; being the klutz that I am; I accidentally pushed 'delete' button so that chapter got deleted, and I forgot to repost it on another chapter. So Silly Me))  
I need two names now, one male and one female (Japanese, please; with english translation if it has one). If I don't get any recommendations in any reviews, then I might just come up with my own, but I always like to give my readers a little chance to get in on the stories too. So if you didn't get the hint you'll just have to wait until next time, won't you? Until the sequel then!! Bye, and thanks for all your support and reviews!!

Bye -- Jess

Purple InuYasha Girl


End file.
